GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type)
'''GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type)' (aka Brave), is the successor unit to the GNX-U02X Masurao and featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. This specific unit is a Brave assigned to squadron leaders. One unit is piloted by Graham Aker. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Brave is the beta successor to the Enact and Flag series. Designed by ESF engineers that were once part of the AEU and Union, the Brave was built as an experimental alternative to the GNX series.00.net Brave Profilehttp://www.gundam00.net/ms/07.html The unit is built with the latest in Federation-developed GN Tech with aesthetics after its predecessors. Unlike the GN Flag (a single customized Flag with the flight unit replaced hastily fitted with a GN Drive Tau), the new Flag is a pre-mass production model, still in testing phase. The Brave's design and technology is also based on GNX-U02X Masurao. The two GN Tau Drives are mounted on the waist binders similar to the GNX-U02X Masurao and GNX-Y901TW Susanowo, while the standard units only possessing one GN Drive Tau on the back. The standard and commander types are visually similar except the left horn on the standard type's head is shorter than the other, while the commander type's horns are both even. Unlike the GNX-U02X Masurao and GNX-Y901TW Susanowo, however, the Tau Drives' GN Particles are emitted directly from the GN Tau Drives. While the unit does have a pair of GN T Drives, they don't have their own Twin Drive System. It was a engineering limitation that was not provided to ESF engineers when they had access to MS schematics within Celestial Being. The Brave's overall capabilities can be enhanced through the power of its Trans-Am System. Armaments Chakram Grenade Description of the weapon and info any possible relation to Beam Chakram of Masurao's is unknown at this point. GN Beam Rifle Brave is shown to carry a GN Beam Rifle, which doubles as the unit's forward section in flight mode. When in use, the front section of the GN Beam Rifle splits in order to fire a powerful GN Particle Beam. Whether it can adjust its power output is unknown. It's codename is "Drake Howling".Mobile Suit Gundam 00 A Wakening of the Trailblazer novelization System Features *Trans-Am System History The GNX-Y903VS Brave (Commander Test Type) is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer, where it is developed and deployed by the Earth Sphere Federation Army. The GNX-903VS Brave (Commander Test Type) is a customized version of the GNX-903VS Brave (Standard Test Type), and was assigned to Captain Graham Aker, who leads the Sol Brave Squadron, an elite mobile suit squadron composed exclusively of Brave units. The Braves were first seen when Graham deploys the Sol Brave Squadron to assist Celestial Being during their second attempt to communicate with the Extraterrestial Living-metal Shape-shifter. Graham and his squadron covered the Celestial Being retreat, and while both parties were able to retreat, the effort was not without casualties - some of Graham's Braves were assimilated, while Celestial Being lost the GN-0000RE+010 00 Raiser (Condenser Type), the GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II, the CB-002 Raphael Gundam, and the physical body of Tieria Erde. Later, Graham and his remaining men sortied to hold back the ELS invasion alongside the rest of the ESF Army and Celestial Being. During the battle, Graham defended Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei and the GNT-0000 00 QanT from the ELS attack. While he fought valiantly, Graham's Brave was eventually struck by several ELS, and was already being partially assimilated. With nothing left to lose, Graham decided to believe in Setsuna's vision for a brighter future, and sacrificed his life for the sake of that vision, activating Trans-Am and smashing into the ELS mothership to clear a path for the 00 QanT to enter the massive superstructure. It is currently unknown how many Braves remained after the final battle, or if they were ever put into full mass-production. Variants *GNX-Y903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) Picture Gallery Image:flag.jpg|The "Braves" being shown flying into Combat. brave.png Brave destroy ELS.png|The "Brave (Commander Test Type)" shown destroying an ELS GNX-Y903VW Brave.png|The "Brave (Commander Test Type)" with its 2 GN Tau Drives, flying into Combat. 9k2pds.jpg Brave Boxart.jpg|Gundam 00 - Movie - HG 1/144 - GNX-903VW - Brave (Commander Test Type) - Box Art. Notes References 4726219623 28ba79a87f b.jpg External Links